Scars
by CallieRaiz
Summary: Imagine your OTP Kise still felt bad ever since his first game with Kuroko, and it constantly reminded him when he saw it.


**Imagine you OTP, person A is kissing person B's scars.**

The Kuorko X Kise pair is one that I like, but not as much as Kuroko X Aomine. But I did this one because I remembered the episode and chapter where Kise hits Kuroko during their practice match, and I thought this fits perfectly.

* * *

Kise was never fond of scars, him being a model and all he couldn't have any scars, but there was always that one.

Many people couldn't see it, hidden behind locks of baby blue. Though he always saw it, and hadn't been able to live it down; he was the one who put it there.

"Kurokocchi." Kise whispered as he leaned on the shoulder of Kuroko, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "Why are we watching this?" Raising an eyebrow to the television screen that was rerunning lame infomercials about products people don't really need.

"It's interesting," Kuroko said watching the woman spill the soda clumsily. "It's sunny to think that the producers think people really do that." Resting his back against Kise's chest. "Why? Do you want to watch something else? Should we watch basketball since we both have games tomorrow?" His blank blue eyes staring into Kise's yellow ones.

"No, anything's fine as long as I'm with Kurokocchi." Nuzzling his nose into Kuroko's hair, smelling the vanilla shampoo he used. "Kurokocchi smells sweet." Moving his arms up so he could run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Tracing lines on his scalp, moving his hair every which way and watching it fall back into place.

Kuroko didn't mind him, actually it felt kind of relaxing. He thought that if Kise did it long enough he might end up falling asleep, but then there was a sudden stop and Kuroko felt Kise's fingers tremble. "Kise?"

The sight of it made him feel terrible, his mind flashing back to that day.

_Kaijo and Serin were having a practice match, Kuroko was standing next to Kise as the blond broke fast; accidentally hitting Kuroko in the head. His eyes widened as he saw the boy fall to the ground with a grunt, and his team mates rushing to help him._

"_Kuroko, are you alright!" Hyuga said extending a hand to help him up._

_Kuroko turned his head up, and blood rushed down the side of his face. Taking the hand, and getting back up to his feet. "I'm fine. Just a little light headed."_

_Kagami came up to him also. "Are you okay?"_

"_Don't worry, the game's just…getting…started…" Falling over onto the court, his face taking a blow._

_Kise was horrified, he was the cause of this, and now Kuroko was laying on the sidelines with his team rushing around him. "Kurokocchi." _

_After that game though Kuroko was alright, only having suffered a scratch and mild concussion. Although Kise couldn't help but think about what he had done, even if it was by accident. And the blond was determined to find out for himself before the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach killed him._

Kise found out where the Serin team went, to a steak house near his school. So he would wait until they were finished to take the change to talk to Kuroko. But when the blue haired boy came out alone Kise felt like he had luck on his side.

"Are you okay?" Pointing to his head with a bandage around it.

"Yes, I was taken to a doctor and he said I'm fine."

Kise couldn't bear to see Kuroko like that, so he grabbed him and kissed his forehead when he was struck. "Please forgive me Kurokocchi." Hugging him tight.

Kuroko slightly smiled, "I forgive you."

"Kise?" Kuroko said again to grab the attention of the blond who was holding his bangs back and staring at his forehead. Along his hairline a scar ran across, and Kise couldn't take his eyes off of it. "Kise."

He snapped back to reality, "Yes?" Running his finger across the scar. "Sorry, I was just remembering how you got this ugly thing." Kissing it lightly.

Kuroko flinched a little, the scar was sensitive to Kise's touch. "And I still forgive you for it. But now it's a reminder of you, whenever I see it I think of you, Kise."


End file.
